metalslugfandomcom-20200223-history
Turrets
Turrets are enemies in the Metal Slug series. They are defensive fortifications armored with cannons, which are used in the trenches. Information The turrets are hardened shelters, often buried partly or fully underground, designed to protect the Rebel Soldiers from falling bombs or other attacks. They were used extensively in Morden Wars for weapons facilities, command and control centers, and storage facilities. Turret Types *''' ' '''Anti Air-Craft:' This turret shoot 3 projectiles to the air that descend and explode in the air. Dealing with it can be very easy, as it shoots in an arc, the player can just go to the front of the turret and continuously shoot it. But it is not strong in terms of defense and can be destroyed even when not alarmed by the player. It takes time to activate its cannon. *''' ' '''Spike Bunker:' This turret doesn't necessarily use spikes as it's weapon, but the spikes on top will kill the player if the player jumps on top of them. The turret shoots its smoothbore faster than the Shoe and Karn. Attacking it has the same tactic as dealing with Di-Cokkas. Crouching will give full protection from it. * Double Bunker: This turret also has spikes. It is very similar to the spike bunker, only that it can shoot in two directions: Up and down and very strong armor. * Hill Turret: This is the same as the double bunker, only that it doesn't have spikes and is built on one hill and weaker. * Scrap Cannon: Works like the Spike Bunker, but needs a soldier to operate it and doesn't need kill the player even it steps to the top area. Appears in Metal Slug 7/XX * AA Cannon: Also an anti-aerial turret a stronger. Appears in Metal Slug 7/XX * HU Gun: This turret is struck on a wall and is controlled by a rebel inside it. It can aim at the enemy unlike other turrets and has large armor. * Fall Mecha Turrets: The Fall Mecha can summon two turrets during its bossfight, which has 3 varying attacks: A laser beam, a homing missiles, and a bouncing bombs. *''' ''' '''Anti Air-Craft+: '''Shoots faster than the normal one, its projectiles are homing. But it can't attack units that are too close. Appeared in Metal Slug Attack Trivia *They're based on World War 1 & 2 bunkers *Round type Bunkers (E.g. Spikes, AA) are based off from Fahrpanzer which is World War 1 variant defensive weapon for German Empire. The only differences in game is not mobile and slightly larger than it's real life counterparts. Ironically, it has reconcept on Slug Truck's cannon wagons due to being on narrow gauge rails. *Scrap Cannon was added into Metal Slug Attack in the 1.15.0 update as a free unit in Extra OPS "Agent Sally". It's attacks are similar to the ones with Di-Cokka. Except its normal attack has a chance to knockback enemy, and its special attack is fire six Di-Cokka shots after unlocked corresponding skills. Category:Vehicles Category:Enemies